


Roulette

by my_deer_friend



Series: My Deer Kinktober 2020 [14]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Anal Sex, Blindfolds, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Butt Plugs, Cock Rings, Forced Oral Sex, Forced Orgasm, Gags, Jamilton - Freeform, Just pure unadulterated porn, Kinktober, Kinktober 2020, M/M, Overstimulation, PWP, Painful Sex, Rope Bondage, Sex Toys, Vibrators, a little fluff to round it out, everyone has a good time, gagging, roleplayed non con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:55:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27109090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/my_deer_friend/pseuds/my_deer_friend
Summary: When Alex demands to be tied up, feeling antsy and frustrated after a difficult week at work, Thomas suggests they raise the stakes. Alex will get a lovely reward if he can endure two hours, all the usual trappings, and three different toys. Alex can either let Thomas choose three, or he can leave it to chance.There's no way the selections made by the randomiser app are going to be any worse that the calculated tortures Thomas can dream up - is there?---(Prompt 16 - toys, Jamilton)Part 1 of 2 (with 26 - overstimulation)
Relationships: Alexander Hamilton/Thomas Jefferson
Series: My Deer Kinktober 2020 [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947265
Comments: 18
Kudos: 146





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by a Tumblr anon! <3

“You sure you wanna do the randomiser? Don’t wanna let me pick?”

Alex rolls his eyes behind his blindfold. “Fuck you, Tom. Don’t make me repeat myself.”

“Humour me.”

Alex flexes his shoulders so that his arms - which are bound above his head to a post in the headboard - settle into a slightly more comfortable position. “Random. Obviously.”

“That’s risky.” Thomas’s voice is all smirk.

Alex rolls his eyes again, even though he knows Thomas can’t see it. “Not any more risky than leaving it up to your sadistic imagination.” 

He hears Thomas’ playful hum turn more cruel and knows he’s right. 

When Alex had demanded to be trussed up earlier in the evening, feeling antsy and frustrated from a difficult week at work, Thomas had suggested they raise the stakes a little. Two hours, all the usual trappings, and three different toys - in Thomas’ hands they’re more like torture implements, Alex thinks with a hot thrill. If Alex manages to endure the full time without coming or begging to be released, Thomas will fuck him nice and hard, just the way he likes, and allow him to get off too.

If Alex _doesn’t_ manage it, oh, Thomas is still going to fuck him, but Alex is going to be left hard and dripping until the next morning, with his hands bound up to make sure he doesn’t cheat and give himself any relief.

Alex isn’t entirely sure which outcome would be sweeter.

The only choice left, then, is which three toys. They have an entire crate of them in the closet, and Thomas has an evil app on his phone that runs through the selection and picks one out at random. Alex thinks that’s the more fun option, because Thomas might be many things, but he’s not as outlandishly creative as Alex needs him to be right now. Sure, Thomas knows which implements he _hates_ the most - ugh, the spider gag - but tonight Alex wants to be surprised and challenged, not just abused.

“Okay,” Thomas says, in an _it’s-your-funeral_ kind of tone, and taps his screen. “Dick first.” He gives the app a moment to run and then hums in amusement. “You want me to read these out, or do you want a surprise?”

“Surprise me,” Alex says. “ _Obviously._ ”

“Less snark from you, Hamilton, I’m doing you a favour here.”

“Yeah, yeah, whatever.”

“Okay, mouth next, clearly.” Thomas waits a second and then says, “Oh, very good choice.”

“Fuck, it’s not the spider gag, is it?”

“Oh, no,” Thomas says breezily, “Far worse than that. All right then, let’s see what delights will be awaiting your ass.” Another pause. “Oh. _Oh._ Silly you, Alex, you should have let me pick. I would never have been _this_ mean to you.”

Alex rolls his eyes, but the genuine delight in Thomas’ tone lets him know he’s not bluffing. A cold shiver runs down his spine. He shifts his hips in anticipation, but the spreader bar at his knees prevents him from achieving any sort of stimulating pressure.

“None of that,” Thomas says firmly, smacking the back of his thigh. “Be patient.”

Alex feels Thomas’ weight shift off the bed, and tracks the sound of him going to the closet and rummaging around, and then to the ensuite. Thomas comes back and Alex hears something that sounds like the snap of a rubber glove. 

Oh, that’s not good…

His cock throbs against his belly, and in an instant he feels himself starting to fill out. Dread and excitement come to the same thing, when he’s in a state like this.

Thomas grabs his hardening dick with an ungloved hand and rubs some lube on him, brisk and functional. Then Alex feels himself being threaded through a cock ring. 

Okay, that’s not too bad. He needs to keep himself from finishing, so that might actually work in his favour.

Thomas shifts on the mattress again. “Hmm. Tough choice. I do like the moans you make when I work you open, but I think you’ll appreciate having something to bite down on when I do it.”

The mattress at Alex’s shoulders dips, and he opens his mouth almost on instinct.

“Such a good little slut,” Thomas coos. “Just do your signal for me quick?”

Alex sighs through his open mouth and knocks his hand against the headboard four times.

He feels rubber nudging at his lips, and for a moment Alex thinks it’s a ball gag - and that’s fine too, he doesn’t mind a bit of saliva oozing out of his mouth - but then the rubber keeps pushing in, and in, and he realises. Dildo gag. Fuck!

They’ve only used this one once. It was thrilling and a little scary, even though Alex had had full use of his arms at the time. Now, bound and helpless as he is, it’s going to be so much more intense. No wonder Thomas wanted to check his signal first.

He can’t help whimpering fearfully. His thighs burn with hot arousal, and he curls up his hips, but it doesn’t help at all.

Thomas stops pushing the thing into his mouth, though he doesn’t remove it. “This okay? Just nod for me if you--”

Alex nods instantly and quickly. God, he wants this more than anything, now that he knows he can have it.

Thomas chuckles and proceeds. The gag is long enough just to breach the entrance of his throat - far enough that he’s not going to be able to forget it for a second, but not so far as to cut off his air. He gags wetly when Thomas nudges his palate, but squeezes his eyes shut and manages to settle his spasming throat. Thomas gives him another second to adjust, then lifts up his head with one hand and runs the strap of the buckle behind it with the other. 

“Stay up for me for a second?” he murmurs, and then lets go. The angle of Alex’s neck puts a new kind of delicious pressure on his gullet and he feels a cold shiver of anticipation run down his spine. Thomas buckles him in - the little jostling motions almost make him gag again - and then lowers his head back down. The mouthful of silicon crowds out his tongue and makes it difficult to swallow. Alex has to measure every breath.

A cold sweat breaks out on his neck. 

There’s no way he’s going to _manage_ two whole hours of this. But he’s all tied up, so he doesn’t have a choice. He’s helpless. He has no option but to endure.

Well, Thomas is going to be sitting right beside him, just four knocks away from freedom. But the illusion is good enough.

But of course, Thomas isn’t done. There’s still one more to go.

“You’ll forgive me for improvising,” Thomas says. “Technically this is two, but the one wouldn’t work without the other. Unless you think you can’t handle it?”

This is perfectly pitched to goad him into an indignant grumble, and Alex obliges.

“That’s what I thought.”

Then Thomas’ lubed up fingers are pushing into him - two at once, rubber gloved. Thomas isn’t squeamish about this, so the glove is not there to preserve _his_ dignity. So that can only mean--

Fuck! 

He feels the start of a warm tingle as Thomas adds his third finger, and it’s a hot itch by the time Thomas replaces his digits with a modestly sized plug. Big enough to ensure that tingling lube is pressing into him, but too small to provide any real pleasure against his prostate. 

Sweat breaks out in beads on his forehead. Shit! He knows this lube well, and it has the nasty property of maintaining its bite even over prolonged use. So there’s no chance of him really getting used to _that,_ either.

Because, god, he was right - the pressure in his mouth is nagging at him _constantly._ But now so is his ass. His attention seesaws deliriously between the two intrusions. Nothing else fits into his brain as his entire existence narrows down to these twin tortures.

Fuck. It’s perfect. He’s going to be _senseless_ in two hours.

Thomas settles in beside him and Alex hears the startup sound of his laptop. 

“Now, Alex,” Thomas says coolly. “I’m going to watch a movie, and if you manage to stay still and quiet through it, you’ll get a very nice reward. Or, you can tap out now and we can just go to sleep?”

Alex tries to grumble a “fuck you”, but it comes out as a garbled moan and he has to catch his throat from spasming against the dildo shoved down in.

Thomas catches his meaning anyway. “Suit yourself. Oh, did I mention? This movie’s two and a half hours long. And, look at that, a few deleted scenes too.”

Alex growls low in his throat and jostles his wrists, but that’s entirely the wrong thing to do. The vibration is enough to make him half-retch, and the movement jostles the plug enough that there’s a fresh sting right at his rim. 

Tears form in his eyes as he tries to master his breathing again.

“You done being a brat?” Thomas asks sarcastically. “Your time only starts when I start the movie.”

Alex sighs and nods his head carefully.

“Fantastic.” 

Thomas settles in, and Alex is just finding a bearable middle ground between the increasing aches and intrusions worrying at his body when Thomas shifts up again.

“Oh, I almost forgot!” he says in a tone that means exactly the opposite. 

Alex feels a hand at his cock, fiddling with the ring around his base, and then a second later - a click. Then the low, agonizing buzz of a vibrator.

Oh god--

Oh _fuck!_


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The long awaited part 2! 
> 
> \---
> 
> Mind the updated tags. Everything here is consensual, but that doesn't mean it's pretty!

It’s hell.

Every single thing about Alex’s predicament is designed for maximum agony and minimum relief. 

The dildo invading his throat is rigid and unmoving and relentless, heavy on his tongue, and demands all of his focus. If he lets his mind wander from it for too long, his throat tenses up and that sets off a string of wet, gurgling sounds as he panics to subdue his gag reflex.

But he _cannot_ keep his mind on it, because his ass is on fire. Every nerve ending is singing, and he feels the sweat breaking out across his skin at every renewed flush of the stinging lube. The plug Thomas has chosen is horrible - perfect - because it neither gives him any sense of fulfilling stretch, nor does it come close to putting any useful pressure on his prostate.

But even that is not able to keep his attention off his pulsing cock for anything like long enough.

Being violated from every angle, while he’s completely defenceless - unable to move his arms, close his mouth or his legs, get any sort of pressure on his aching dick, or even just to _swallow_ \- sparks a bonfire in his belly that he has absolutely no way of quenching.

His arousal rises in waves. It starts as a little tingle just at the base of his shaft, where the vibrator is humming away relentlessly on its lowest setting, and spreads along all the nerves that run down the insides of his legs and up into his groin. His legs start to tremble, then to shake more violently, and although he knows it is pointless he tries to press his thighs together to relieve the impossible itch, straining against the spreader bar.

It’s the wrong thing to do, because it reminds him of how bound and helpless he is, which only pushes more blood into his painfully hard cock. Fuck. He tries desperately to relax, but the tremble in his thighs is impossible to still. He tenses his legs instead.

But _that_ just makes him clench around the plug, which renews the burn deep inside him, which makes him groan with hurt and need, which makes him choke, which makes him gasp and struggle against his bonds - and on and on in a vicious, merciless circle. 

He can’t even suck in a proper breath to steady himself.

It’s so painful and perfect that he wants to cry.

And all the while his cock is flushing hotter and harder, and no matter how much he squirms his hips or arches his back, he can’t do anything to reduce his spiralling arousal. 

Fuck! Every inch of his awareness homes in on his straining shaft as he fights to pull back from the edge. He must _not_ come. It’s not allowed. The consequences, if he did… Thomas leaving him spread and bound with the vibrator on, forcing him over the edge again and again… Or, worse somehow, Thomas taking everything off him except the binding around his wrists and jerking off onto his face and then just leaving him like that all night long…

God, no. As painfully overstimulated as he will be by the time his two hours are up - as he _already_ is - he’s going to need that cock inside him. The toys are perfect for breaking down his willpower, but he needs the feeling of Thomas pressing him down and coming inside him to truly be sated.

He digs his fingernails into his palms to try and distract himself, but it barely registers, and he growls in frustration.

Thomas’s voice is suddenly in his ear. “Can you keep it the fuck down? I’m trying to watch a movie here.”

Alex instinctively tries to open his mouth to retort, but all he manages is another wet gurgle.

Thomas sighs. “I hope you realise it’s been less than twenty minutes.”

No - that’s impossible. Alex feels like he’s been trapped here _forever._ He grimaces, as much as he can with his lips stretched around the gag, and shakes his head. 

“You’re not giving up already, are you?” Thomas says with teasing incredulity. He presses his thumb into the corner of Alex’s wide-open mouth, where his drool has been leaking out, and rubs a slow, firm, wet stripe across his bottom lip. Alex makes an indignant sound and jerks his head away, swallowing thickly around the invasive silicone.

But the touch only stokes his arousal; he groans desperately and arches his back.

Thomas hums, dark and sultry.

The thumb reappears on his lip, then trails over his chin, down the tender curve of his neck - taking a moment to press down into the hollow of his throat, which sets his heart racing - then along the midline of his chest and stomach. Lower, lower... fuck, if Thomas so much as _breathes_ on him, he’s going to burst.

But Thomas’ hand skirts around his swollen cock and trails lightly down the inside of his splayed thigh. Alex moans and sobs and tries to squirm away. It just feels too fucking good, and he’s strung out enough that he could come just from the weak buzz of the vibrator.

“Oh, honey,” Thomas purrs, his hand sliding relentlessly up and down Alex’s inner thigh. “You look so helpless. You sound so broken. How am I supposed to keep my cock out of you for the next two hours?”

Alex groans desperately. Getting fucked _now_ would be the perfect complement to his torture.

“You’re very hard to punish, you know that? You’re not meant to be enjoying this.” 

To punctuate his point, Thomas pinches at the very top of his inner thigh, and Alex tries to jerk his leg away. The movement drives the plug in deeper for a moment and he whimpers helplessly as the burn sparks up again.

“It really is unfair to deny me some fun just because you’re greedy. Perhaps I should be selfish, for a change.”

Alex tries to vocalise his indignation - this must be a joke at his expense, because Thomas always takes, takes, takes and that’s just the way they both love it. It comes out as a weak, pleading gurgle.

“And, if I get off to you now,” Thomas muses, “I’ll be ready to fuck you properly once my movie is finished.”

Alex whimpers. Good god - twice?

The bed shifts beside him - there’s the telltale slide of a zipper and the rustling of fabric - and then suddenly there’s an immense weight on top of him. Thomas’ thighs wrap around his ribs and upper arms as he seats himself on Alex’s chest. 

“Don’t think that you’re getting a break,” Thomas says sternly. “Your mouth closes for one second and there will be hell to pay.”

Alex nods breathlessly.

Thomas shifts forward a little and reaches around for the buckle of the gag. He unfastens it, but before he pulls it off, he wedges the fingers of his other hand hard into the corners of Alex’s jaw, forcing it to stay open. Then he withdraws the dildo, strings of saliva trailing behind it over Alex’s lips and chin. There is a glorious second of cold, sweet air - and then the other hand is back on his head, pulling him up, and his mouth is being invaded again. Thomas’ cock is hot and already all the way hard, and so much more, more, more than the gag was.

There is no preamble - it’s down his throat in one steady shove, and it’s only because he’s expecting this abuse that Alex manages to keep his composure. The tremble creeps up his spine, and though he tries to keep his throat loose and relaxed, there’s just too much else dragging his attention away. 

Thomas withdraws halfway and then pushes in again, humming in delight when Alex gags.

“Oh, honey,” he purrs, “I forgot how good it feels to make you choke.”

He lets go of Alex’s jaw and Alex senses his weight shifting forward; it feels like Thomas has propped himself up against the wall. 

All the better to give him the leverage to start fucking forward with abandon. The cock is a relentless assault on his mouth - lips drawn wide and tongue forced down and his raw throat breached over and over. He sucks air desperately through his nose, all hot and musky with Thomas’ smell, only for Thomas to squeeze it out of him again with his thighs. 

He’s powerless to do anything except take it. Alex has no real sense of how long he’s subjected to this methodical assault, but the eventual escalation of Thomas’ moans is a mercy. He reads the cresting climax in the sounds and in the grip at the back of his head, and prepares himself for the hot gush down his throat. But Thomas pulls out almost all the way as he groans and comes, spilling his release right over Alex’s tongue. The sticky bitterness fills his mouth, and before he can properly swallow it down, the hand is back on his jaw and the cock is replaced in a second with the dildo, which Thomas buckles back on with fumbling fingers.

Christ, his throat and tongue are thick with come; the smell and taste overwhelm him as Thomas climbs off him again and flops down beside him.

“I am not sure why I don’t keep you like this all the time,” Thomas purrs, sounding sated and relaxed. “Mouth ready to be used at a moment’s notice, without all the prattle that comes before you agree to suck me off.”

Alex can’t even dignify this with a frustrated sound, scared of giving up what precious air he can suck in.

“I’m breaking a rule here,” Thomas says with a mocking sigh, “But I don’t think I can get through this movie with you making all your desperate little sounds. Will you be able to behave yourself with the vibrator off?”

Alex nods frantically.

Thomas reaches down to his cock and flicks it off, giving him a teasing squeeze that just makes Alex’s hips shrink back. He’s too hard, too hot.

“Good boy.”

Thomas shifts away and Alex distantly hears the sound of him pulling his laptop back into place.

He tries to calm his racing heart, but the taste of Thomas all over his tongue - like he’s marked territory - is pushing him to a new level of desperation.

His instinct is to fight it, to be stronger than the desire to submit, even though he knows from lengthy experience that this is the only possible outcome. He is too stubborn to concede until he is left no choice. But that’s the point of this exercise, after all - to exhaust his willpower and clear his mind, to trap himself in this mental spiral that can end only in surrender. 

So he fights it, hard. Puts everything he has into defying the inevitable. But there is too much for his strained senses to beat back. That he must focus on taking every breath carefully, that his legs break out in tremors strong enough to rattle the clips on the spreader bar, that his mouth is pooled with saliva and semen that has nowhere to go… and ever present beneath all of it the misery and delight in his groin that makes him crave air just so that he can plead for relief.

He fights, and feels his nerves start to fray, his emotions to well up and fracture.

He suffers, and fights, and suffers for what feels like _forever_. 

He fights and fights, until he is exhausted and wrung dry.

He fights - and then, suddenly, he can’t take it anymore. He _can’t_. He needs to swallow, to come, to curl up, to rip the invasive prodding objects from his body all at once.

But he’s powerless to do those things, to do anything but suffer this violation and vocalise his misery and struggle pathetically against the immovable binds. 

It’s perfect _because_ he cannot make it stop. He is entirely at the mercy of his bindings and the ruthless objects invading his body, of frustration and lust and the howling ache in his cock.

In a second he is crying.

Hot tears spill out and soak into the blindfold. His nose starts to burn. And oh, shit, he feels his throat tightening, constricting around the invasive dildo he is only just able to tolerate. He lets out a little moan of panic when his throat spasms, and he feels a cold flush of fear as, just for a second, he can’t quite catch his breath.

Thomas must take note of his heightened distress, because he feels a warm, firm hand press down on the centre of his chest.

The touch steadies his frantic breaths.

“Alex? You doing okay?” Thomas is careful to keep any softness out of his tone - in fact, it comes out a little teasing - but Alex knows he needs to give a clear and honest answer.

He knocks twice on the headboard, and gives a short, sharp nod for good measure.

“Just a little longer.”

Alex nods again. The steadying hand stays on his chest, and it’s the final piece that he needs to melt into this submission. Thoroughly powerless and completely at Thomas’ mercy, the fight leaves him and he gives in. The tension melts out of his back, though he cannot push away the tight, coiling heat at the base of his stomach.

A minute or an hour later - Alex doesn’t know, and it doesn’t matter - Thomas closes his laptop with a soft click. 

“I’d ask if you’re ready to get fucked, but it’s not up to you, is it?” he muses.

Alex sucks in a hitching breath. He feels shifting on the bed, then hot hands on the backs of his thighs, pushing his spread knees in towards his chest.

“Keep your legs up, got it?”

Alex nods quickly, but the moment Thomas takes his hands away, his thighs start to tremble from the angle and the strain of being forced apart. He grits his teeth and twines his fingers together around the spindle in the headboard and holds on for dear life.

There’s a crinkle of a condom wrapper and the click of a plastic cap, followed by the sound of lube being slicked over that glorious shaft. 

Thomas grips the base of the plug and tugs it out in one quick, smooth motion. Alex grunts and braces himself. His hole is burning. Having Thomas pushing into is going to sting beautifully.

Thomas does not stand on ceremony. The cockhead nudges his rim, twice as hot as normal with the stinging lube, and Alex feels the hands come back down to brace against his thighs as Thomas leans his weight forward and slowly breaches him. The plug has stretched him enough to ease the way, but it’s got nothing on Thomas’ filling, stretching girth. He feels more than hears Thomas’ deep rumble of pleasure as he slowly sinks in all the way in.

Alex whimpers at the perfect heat.

Thomas pushes Alex’s legs back far enough that his ass comes off the bedspread, and reseats himself, finding the angle to go just that little bit deeper. And, Christ! The position pushes him harder into the bed and narrows the angle of his throat around the dildo gag, ramming it more viciously down, and Alex sobs in panic as he starts to choke again. His last shreds of composure melt away. 

Thomas lets him adjust for a brief, still moment, then drags his cock out so that the head catches on Alex’s rim, then pushes it back in. He does that twice more, slowly and carefully as though to measure his angle. 

The third stroke isn’t gentle. It’s a precise, grunting snap of hips and thighs - and Alex would be keening if his throat wasn’t stuffed full. He lets out a muted moan instead, then fights to catch air as Thomas sets a punishing pace, ramming into him again and again with devilish precision.

Unable to see, to grab on to broad shoulders with eager fingers, or even to work his hips, Alex can do nothing to regulate the pace. Thomas fucks him to chase his own pleasure, which means fast and intent, leaning heavily down on his thighs and sending a searing pull down his hamstrings. Their skin slicks with sweat where they press against each other, and Alex squeezes his eyes shut beneath his blindfold and allows himself to slip into a sensory daze.

Thomas must have been on edge already, because it doesn’t take long for his voice to fall to that low growl that Alex knows means he is close. And thank god, because being fucked like this is driving him senseless.

But then Thomas stops, seated deep and hot. He reaches up and unfastens the gag again; he pulls it out and Alex sputters and coughs.

"Beg, and I'll consider getting you off."

Alex barely hears the teasing note; he is all sensation now, a chorus of pain and discomfort and need so loud that sense and thought are gone.

"Please," he groans even before he can properly catch his breath, raw and rough. "God, _please_!" There's no way he can be creative or clever now. He lets out a sob.

Thomas starts fucking him again, slow and even. “Pathetic. But the only reason I’m going to do this is because I like the feel of you squeezing around me when you come.”

Thomas’ hand grips around his cock.

“Fuck!” Alex keens hoarsely. It’s _too_ much. He was praying for contact a moment ago but he’s too sensitive and overstimulated. 

Thomas doesn't move his hand, but every thudding thrust of his hips shifts Alex’s cock along his palm, and each time he squeezes tight. 

It’s too much. 

“Please! Oh god, please!” Alex cries, not sure what he’s asking for but knowing that below the agony he’s reaching a state of perfect bliss.

Thomas hums, and the thrusts speed up. The squeeze around his cock tightens. In an instant he’s close--

Alex comes without warning, groaning a choked sound that is pure sensation. His hips and thighs shudder violently as he feels his balls tighten and the hot spurts on his stomach and the deafening rush in his ears.

He lets out another moan, and his body wants to fall limp - but Thomas is pounding into him without missing a beat, and that hand is still tightened in an iron grip around him.

“Oh, honey, big mistake,” Thomas croons, “I’m nowhere near done.”

Alex sobs with alarm. His body is too raw already, this prostate throbbing, his cock a bundle of oversensitive nerves. “Oh, god, stop,” he gasps, as he tries to get out of Thomas’ grip but finds himself utterly trapped.

“No,” Thomas purrs, “Not unless you ask properly.”

Even in his daze, Alex remembers his signal, but he has no intention of using it. This helpless agony is perfect, and he knows Thomas will give him exactly what he needs.

So he allows himself to twist and squirm and try to get away, and he cries and yelps and pleads for mercy. But Thomas is an unrelenting force, fucking into him with endless stamina, until Alex is a blubbering mess of wordless pleas and limp, futile struggles.

Only then does Thomas adjust his angle for his own pleasure, thrusting into his raw hole with new vigor. Alex is too breathless to protest this new wave of abuse; all he can do is loll his head back and forth and grunt as the air is driven out of him.

Thomas’ moans peak; he leaves his weight pressed down against Alex’s legs but he pulls out with an agonising drag - thank god - and Alex hears the snap of the condom as it comes off. A few moments later, there's a breathless grunt, and then hot come spurts onto the backs of his thighs and the curve of his buttocks. 

Thomas exhales and sinks down against his legs, then chuckles.

“I could really get used to this,” he murmurs, running a casual hand along Alex’s waist. “Much more pleasant without having to drag you away from your work or waste my strength wrestling you into your place.”

Alex just lets out a shuddering sigh; he is beyond words.

Thomas kisses the side of his knee. “I’m going to let you free in a second, but I need to get the ring off first. Okay?”

Alex nods mutely. Thomas’s hand grips onto his cock again and Alex hisses as the vibrator and ring are worked free. He distantly registers Thomas’ warm, steady hands slowly unbuckling the spreader bar and the thigh cuffs, then feels his weight shift forward so he can untie the ropes around his wrists. A careful hand strokes his cheek.

“Close your eyes, honey,” Thomas murmurs, then unfastens the blindfold. 

Even though he does, Alex still scrunches his eyes tight against the weak light in their bedroom - like even his eyes are unable to process any more stimulation.

Thomas shifts so that he’s lying on his side next to Alex, then puts a gentle hand on his shoulder and turns him, unresisting, so that he can press Alex into his chest.

Arms and shoulders burning, hips and thighs aching from the strain, ass in hot, delicious agony, Alex melts into the warm embrace of that strong arm around his back.

Thomas kisses his forehead. “Oh, Alex, honey, you’re amazing.”

Alex is already feeling sleep creeping up on him. He hums something through his raw throat that he hopes will register as gratitude.

“Are you okay?” Thomas asks softly. “Anything hurt?”

Despite his doze, Alex breathes a laugh. “Yeah.” 

“Anything you want me to--?”

“No,” Alex says, soft but firm. Every ache feels like a testament to Thomas’ affection. “It’s perfect.” He snuggles in more firmly against Thomas’ chest.

“Hey, hang on,” Thomas chides fondly. “No sleeping, you need a shower.”

Alex shakes his head, burying his face more deeply. 

“You’re filthy,” Thomas insists.

“Don’t care. Wash the sheets tomorrow.”

Thomas chuckles but he doesn’t press the point, just strokes his hand soothingly between Alex’s shoulder blades. He presses another kiss to Alex’s forehead and hums, “Fine, fine. You’re gross, but I guess loving you means I’m just a sucker for punishment.”

**Author's Note:**

> Part 2 will posted as prompt 26!


End file.
